Safe
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Stevie comes home to find H/E asleep on the couch together and he's cupping her breast.


AN: This prompt is an anon Tumblr prompt that came after the season 5 premiere. It kind of hung around for a while and then one afternoon at work, fragments of this started forming in my head. I hope you enjoy it.

Prompt: Stevie comes home to find her parents asleep on the sofa. She smiles as they look really peaceful until she realizes that Henry has got a hand under Elizabeth's shirt cupping one of her boobs…

It was mid morning when Elizabeth drug herself through the front door of the McCord Georgetown home and let her belongings fall to the floor. Henry leapt from his desk and rushed to greet her, although it more closely resembled a catch. Her exhausted body fell against him barely supporting any of her weight. "Is everything resolved?" Henry murmured into her hair, straining to keep her upright.

"Paraguay finally agreed to the terms. We sign the treaty tomorrow afternoon."

"Babe." He stopped and looked down into her eyes. "I thought it was Peru."

A look of concern flashed across Elizabeth's face and she wondered if she'd inadvertently called the Peruvian Ambassador the wrong name. She pushed it out of her mind. She would just have to hope that didn't happen. "Right, mmm hmm," she mumbled into Henry's shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed. How long has it been since you've slept?" He asked, leading her from the foyer toward the steps.

"I stopped counting at 50 hours." She looked up at the staircase and closed her eyes.

"When was that?" he asked as he rubbed small circles on her back.

"I don't remember. It was daylight, then not, then-" She looked up the steps. "Henry, I can't make it."

"Couch it is then." Henry walked her to the couch and helped her down gently. "Stay there a second," he said. Henry moved to the coat closet and pulled out Elizabeth's old _Harvard Law just kidding_ sweatshirt. Turning around, he chuckled under his breath. Elizabeth had already fallen face first into the cushions. "Hey babe, come on. Sit up for me." He pulled her up and rested her against the back the couch. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off, laying it on the arm of the couch.

Henry started to reach for the sweatshirt and saw Elizabeth make a feeble attempt to reach around her back to unhook her bra. "I'll get it for you." He reached around her and unhooked the garment. He pulled it down her arms, tossed the bra on the floor, and then finished the job of helping her put the sweatshirt on.

Shifting Elizabeth's body, he laid her gently down on the couch. He stood to grab a throw and she moaned. He crouched beside her, brushing the hair away from her face. "What do you need beautiful?"

"Lay with me Henry." She looked up at him, her eyes heavy with sleep. "Please?" It wasn't like he would ever say no to her anyway, but when she looked at him like that, it was imperative that he take action as quickly as possible. He moved and slipped in behind her. She pressed her back into his chest. "Closer," she whispered. He banded his arm around her waist and held her tight.

He was surprised when she squirmed under him, pulling his hand out from where he had tucked it underneath her ribcage. "I said closer," she muttered, stuffing his hand up her shirt. When he let his hand settle on her boob and pulled her back against him, she let out a soft sigh. "That's better-safe." She mumbled, barely audible.

Elizabeth had her head resting against Henry's shoulder. He let out a quiet chuckle and kissed her head. "You do remember that we're in the living room?"

"We still pay the mortgage. They'll get over it.," she mumbled, already succumbing to slumber. Henry rested against the pillow on the arm of the sofa and smiled as he thought back to when he and Elizabeth were first dating.

They'd known each other for several months and Henry had known he liked her as more than a friend for at least half of that time, but finding the courage to ask her out and potentially mess up the great friendship they had, was the challenge. Every Monday and Wednesday afternoon, they studied at the same table in the library. What started out as him asking to borrow a pencil led to hour long conversations before settling in to do their own studying and a few times, they never quite got around to the studying part.

Henry thought Elizabeth was the smartest person he'd ever met. She knew so much about so many different topics and even with the things she wasn't well versed, she always asked such interesting and thought provoking questions. With his interest piqued, it led Henry to study more about the topic just to be able to answer her questions. He knew that his grades improved just by talking to her. His papers became more in depth offering a wider range of ideas and more solid backing for his ideas, because she wouldn't accept fluff for an answer.

Now, looking down, Henry watched Elizabeth. Her breathing was steady and soft. All these years later, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Drifting back again, he thought of the day he was finally going to ask her out and how she upstaged him before he had the chance.

It was a typical Wednesday when she plopped her bag down in the chair and sat down across from him. She was out of breath and started talking a little faster than normal. "You know, there is that lecture on biodiversity in the Caribbean on Friday afternoon. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" His eyes met hers. She'd said it off handedly, but he could read her and he knew she was nervous.

" _Biodiversity in the Caribbean? Really? Ugh!"_ Henry thought to himself. "Sure. I'd love to go, but on one condition." He hoped he wasn't overstepping and she really just wanted someone to attend the lecture with. "I'd like to take you to dinner after."

Elizabeth visibly exhaled and a wide smile broke out across her face. "That would be great!" Henry smiled back and then the two of them were just smiling at each other and it became awkward. Laughing, Elizabeth said, "You can pick me up at 4 then?"

"That sounds good. I'm looking forward to it." There was more smiling and awkwardness. Finally, Henry pulled another book from his bag. "I guess I should get some studying done." _Like there was any chance of that happening now that he had a date with Elizabeth Adams._

Henry had made it through that date and after having a great time together, they made plans to go out the next night. They had just stopped for coffee and taken a long walk around campus which by the end of the evening, she had slipped her hand into his and he didn't let go. At the end of their date, they had hugged. Henry stood staring at the door, wondering if he should have kissed her. He most certainly wanted to, but that required a level of courage that he wasn't quite sure he possessed, at least not yet.

Henry thought about their third date and chuckled to himself, Elizabeth shifted under his arm and pulled him closer, his hand still cupping her boob. He rested his head against hers and let his eyes slip closed as he retrieved the memory. The couple went to a concert at the local community park. The music was fun, but the event ended early and they weren't quite ready to call it a night. As they walked, Elizabeth suggested that Henry come back to her room and they watch TV. Henry looked skeptical, unsure that it would be a good idea to be in her room.

Elizabeth waved off the notion and took him by the hand, dragging him up the stairs to her room. They sat side by side on her bed watching whatever show was on network TV. Henry tried to pay attention, but he couldn't. He was focused on gathering the nerve to kiss Elizabeth. Looking over at her, Henry could tell she seemed unsettled as well. He hoped that she wasn't losing interest. Surely that wasn't the case, he rationalized. She was the one that invited him to her room. It didn't make sense for her to do that if she didn't like him.

It was then that she slipped her hand into his and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Henry smiled at the coziness of the scene and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

The next thing Henry knew, sunlight was streaming in through the window. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to orient himself. The smell of her hair filled his nostrils and he realized that Elizabeth's back was pressed against his chest. If that wasn't unnerving enough, his right arm was pinned under her head and he had no feeling in it at all and his left hand, was _oh dear God,_ cupping her breast. He quickly tried to regain his composure and figure out how the hell he was going to get out of this predicament. Henry tried to gently pull his hand back, but sleeping Elizabeth had a tight grip on his arm and wouldn't let go. The minor amount of movement had jumpstarted blood flow to the arm that was pinned under Elizabeth's head and it started to throb. Henry sighed he was going to have to wake her and she would probably think he was a creep. Hell, he thought he was a creep and he had no idea what happened. "Elizabeth," he whispered in her ear. He tried to pull his arm away again and she held tight to it. Finally, he used his chest to push against her and she groaned.

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut against the sunlight and tried to feel out her situation. Henry most definitely spent the night and he was definitely wrapped around her. It felt comfortable and she smiled, then she giggled. He had his hand wrapped around her boob. The second Henry realized that Elizabeth was awake, he abruptly untangled himself from her, and rolled off the bed, moving to the opposite side of the room. "I'm so so sorry Elizabeth. I have no idea with happened. Oh God!" Henry's hands flew to the side of his head and started pacing and Elizabeth laughed. He stopped and looked at her, slightly appalled. "What?"

"It's just kind of funny that you made it to second base completely bypassing first." Elizabeth continued giggling. She was now sitting on the edge of her bed, her ankles crossed and swinging just above the floor.

"What?" Henry asked incredulously. He was completely mortified and Elizabeth's reaction wasn't comforting at all. He needed her to be mad or something that he could identify as normal.

"You know, like when people are dating. First base is kissing, second base is touching, third base," she blushed. "You know, and so on." Henry looked like he followed. "So it's kind of funny that you made it to second base without first base."

"So you aren't mad? Because I didn't mean to or I didn't know I did. I don't know how-" Henry was flustered and talking quickly. Elizabeth found him both adorable and extremely attractive.

"How about-wait." Elizabeth stopped mid sentence, and held her finger up. "Hold that thought." She stood and crossed the room, reaching into the mini fridge at the end of the desk. She pulled out a bottle of water. Taking a drink, she offered it to Henry. "Here, Drink," Henry was obviously confused, but slowly raised the bottle to his mouth and took a drink. Replacing the cap, she set the bottle on her desk and stepped closer to Henry. His eyes went back to the water bottle. "Morning breath," she said simply.

"What are we doing?" he asked, his voice all of a sudden raspy.

"We're alleviating the first base problem. You're going to kiss me now. Then we'll deal with second base."

"I'm going to kiss you? You want me to do that?" Henry asked.

"Very much so," she murmured, tilting her head back. Henry appraised her for the first time that morning. Her eyes were such a clear blue, they were almost iridescent, her hair was messy and wild, her lips, full and red. Her slim figure was close enough that he could feel the warmth radiating from her body. She was beautiful.

Henry moved his hands to grasp her upper arms, but as he brought her closer, he slid a hand up to her neck, feeling her pulse quicken beneath his palm. His thumb brushed against her jaw as his lips came closer. As their lips touched, he had an overwhelming need to hold her there. His hand slipped into her hair, his fingers tangling in the strands. His lips took hold of her upper lip and sucked it gently at first, but it became more difficult to hold back. He traced the seam with his tongue and Elizabeth immediately parted her lips, beckoning him in.

Elizabeth started with her hands on Henry's waist. As their lips touched, she moved her hands up his chest, one hand stopping over his heart, the other continuing up, landing on the nape of his neck. His tongue touched her lips and she parted them. They were tentative at first, feeling each other out, exploring. It was getting more serious, more heated. Henry's stomach fluttered and he felt the beginnings of desire starting to pool in his groin. Suddenly, Elizabeth, stepped back, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Henry said. "I got carried away." Elizabeth shook her head and caught his hand, pulling him toward the bed. They sat down and she turned toward him.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not." She blushed. "You're a really good kisser." She smiled softly and dropped her eyes. "I have a confession to make. I woke up in the middle of the night and you were wrapped all around me and I didn't move you. It didn't make me angry or uncomfortable. It didn't feel like a sexual advance. It felt comforting-safe." Elizabeth looked up at him and grinned. "But I want you to know that I wouldn't be opposed." She blushed. "You know, to you touching me like that." Henry blushed himself and leaned in to kiss her again.

Stevie walked into the house and tripped on her mother's bag and coat. "Geez Mom. You're always griping at us about picking up after ourselves." she muttered under her breath. Bending over, she grabbed both items, placing the bag on the chair in the corner and her coat on the coat tree. She let out a little huff as she kicked her mother's heels to the side, so at least no one would trip on them.

Stevie breezed through the living room and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack. It was only on her way back through that she realized her parents were both asleep on the couch, her mom just looking completely exhausted, while her dad sported a slightly goofy grin. She let out a small laugh. The two of them squished together on the small couch seemed like it would be terribly uncomfortable. Yet they both looked completely comfortable there. It was sweet and she smiled, thinking _How is Mom not falling off?_ And that's when she saw Henry's hand snaked up Elizabeth's shirt.

"Eww! Really?" Stevie said, her voice loud enough that Henry woke.

He blinked his eyes and Stevie came into focus. "Shh," he whispered. "She's been up for days." He stressed the s, "As in more than one" Stevie nodded, but continued staring. He followed her eyes to the floor where Elizabeth's bra lay, then to his wife's chest, where his hand still was. Henry attempted to remove his hand, but Elizabeth clutched it tighter.

He gave Stevie a one shoulder shrug and mouthed "sorry," before resting his head back against Elizabeth's and closing his eyes.

Stevie grimaced and headed up the stairs. "One would think you could keep that out of the common areas of the house," she said, softly.

Not bothering to open his eyes, Henry replied, "We still pay the mortgage, which makes it our house. I'm sure you'll get over it." He heard Stevie sigh as she headed up the stairs and Henry snuggled back against Elizabeth. He wouldn't be moving anytime soon.


End file.
